Dragon (Fairy Tail)
Dragons were extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that lived in the world of Earth Land in the Manga and Anime series Fairy Tail. Description Dragons came in all shapes, types and sizes. Known types of dragons include Fire, Sky, Lightning, Poison, White, Shadow, Dark, Rock, Water, Blade, Corpse, Armor, Gold, Wood, Moon, and Iron. All Dragons as adults were very large. Their appearance was highly variable, and no individuals, even among the same elemental type, looked alike. Some such as the Sky dragon, Grandeeney, had two wings and two legs, while others like Igneel and Metallicana were possessed of four legs and two wings. Nevertheless, all dragons had super-hardened scales, sharp teeth, long tails and sharp claws. Dragons, being a sentient species, were as intelligent as any human, or even more so. They could speak and reason and many were either good or evil. Some were also neutral. Some do not seem to approve of or like making contact with humans, whom they consider to be inferior, and ignore altogether. Some Dragons even think of humans as one of their food sources. Dragons also all possess the basic ability to perform magical enchantments, which they do to bestow Dragon Slayer Magic upon humans. Dragons had a breeding season, and males of the species did not generally help raise their children, leaving that to be done by their mates. Still, some males, like Igneel, Metalicana, Skiadrum and Weisslogia, were willing to raise human children as their sons. Powers and Abilities Dragons were and are extremely powerful creatures; they are so powerful in fact, that a form of magic had to be created to combat and kill them. Their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic, no other form of magic can pierce through their thick hides. This conceived strength does not, however, apply to the black dragon Acnologia, who was largely unaffected by both regular and Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragons can also be wounded or killed by their fellow dragons. All dragons also possess an elemental breath attack, known as a "Roar". Depending on the type of dragon, the roar was composed of the element the dragon utilized (i.e; fire dragons having fire breath, iron dragons breathing iron shards, etc.). Some dragons, such as the Five God Dragons, were able to take human form as a result of utilizing Transformation Magic. While most dragons could transform to a certain extent, only the Five God Dragons truly mastered the art of taking on a human appearance. Even then, parts of their draconic appearance, such as their horns or hair (such as was the case with Mercuphobia and Ignia) would show through their disguises. History More than 400 years ago, dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. In the east, specifically the continent of Ishgar, dragons lived in harmony with humans, while in the western countries Dragons were vile and attacked them. In the Kingdom of Dragnof, 400 years ago, Dragons and humans were known to be living in peace, while western Dragons lacked the intelligence that eastern Dragons possessed and actively sought after humans as food. As the makings of an intense war were beginning to form between these two factions of dragons, Irene Belserion (mother of Erza Scarlet), known in her country as the "Queen of Dragons", came up with the idea for Dragons to be able to pass on their Magic in order for humans to aid them in the war, later being known as Dragon Slayer Magic, a plan she was aided in by the sage dragon Belserion, whose name she carried. However not all humans at that time could maintain their sanity for long as three different adverse side effects began to contaminate the Dragon Slayers, including Irene. Dragon Slayers became prone to motion sickness as a result of their magic, were prone to becoming mentally unstable and insane, and eventually would undergo the process of Dragonification, which would eventually turn them into dragons through overuse of their magic. As war began to materialize, an unknown dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war known as the Dragon King Festival between both factions: the pro-human dragonss and their opposites. Eventually, the humans who were taught magic by the dragons were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favor of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many dragons were slain, and thus, the humans involved took on the moniker of Dragon Slayers. Into this war came a genocidal Dragon Slayer that killed many dragons both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, turning into a dragon himself: the dreaded Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia, who would go on to murder all other dragons he could find and steal their souls with his magic. All other facts and stories about dragons were collected in one book: Dragon Historia. One story in said book recounts the tale of Acnologia, and his single-handed destruction of an entire nation. At some point 400 years ago, the remaining Dragons that had not yet been killed by Acnologia formed a Magna Carta with humanity, agreeing to watch over them as they create the future. Irene Belserion eventually was employed into the service of the black wizard Zeref Dragneel (Natsu Dragneel's older brother and the most evil wizard of all time), who cast an enchantment on her so she could change back to human form as she pleased. She eventually also gave birth to her daughter, Erza, before leaving her to be raised as an orphan. On July 7, X777, all the remaining Dragons of Ishgar except Acnologia and Irene Belserion seemingly vanished; most notably, Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Grandeeney, who each abandoned their young foster children, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Wendy Marvell respectively, leaving the species to be remembered as little more than a myth. However, this was revealed, as per the word of Igneel, to have been due to the dragon parents of the young Dragon Slayers not wanting them to eventually turn into Dragons like Acnologia had done. In order to prevent this, they used a special and sacred magical technique to hide inside the bodies of their foster children, which allowed them to create antibodies to prevent their "Dragonification". They also did this to extend their own lifespan, having been left in a half-dead state after their souls were taken by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic. Thirdly, seeking to stop Acnologia, they waited until they had recovered enough to attack and kill the black dragon once and for all. In addition to this, Weisslogia and Skiadrum modified their foster children' memories, causing Sting and Rogue to believe that they had killed their dragon fathers. Natsu however continued to search for Igneel for many years as did Wendy for Grandeeney. The Wizard known as Daphne, a crazy female mage who wanted to control and show the power of dragons to the world after seeing one as a child, eventually lured in and trapped Natsu and Wendy, and used him as the power source for a huge mechanical dragon. However, with aid from his friends Natsu was able to destroy machine and defeat Daphne. As of the events of the year X784, society at large does not believe in the existence of Dragons. However, the destruction of Tenrou Island caused by Acnologia during his attack on the members of the wizard guild Fairy Tail, changed society's view on this issue. Acnologia however did not succeed in killing any of his intended victims due to the strong magic they created to shield themselves, and the evil dragon disappeared. The Events of July 7, X791 however, allowed seven dragons including Motherglare, Atlas Flame, Zirconis, Scissor Runner, and Levia to invade the Present Day from 400 years prior under control of an evil Rogue Cheney from a future timeline so he could kill Acnologia and rule the world. Future Rogue used the Eclipse Gate, a time-travel device created by Zeref Dragneel. The dragons were eventually sent back to their own time and Future Rogue was defeated, resetting the future and restoring normalcy. The events of Tartaros Guild's attack on Ishgar and their war with Fairy Tail caused Acnologia to reemerge again, and this time, the five dragons hidden within their Dragon Slayer children; Igneel, Grandeeney, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, and Metallicana all reappeared, emerging from within their children. While Igneel fought Acnologia (as he was the only dragon capable of matching Acnologia in strength), Grandeeney, Metallicana, Skiadrum and Weisslogia aided their children and the country of Ishgar in destroying the Faces, magical bombs that were deployed by Tartaros to drain all magic power. Though the dragons destroyed all 3,000 Faces, Igneel was only able to maim Acnologia by ripping off his left arm before the black dragon promptly killed him and retreated. Afterwards, the dragons, having saved their children and the world, said their fond farewells and passed on to a higher plane of existence, vowing to watch over humanity. Natsu, devastated by his dragon father's death, vowed to become stronger and kill Acnologia. During the war with Zeref's Alvarez Empire by Fairy Tail, the dragon Irene Belserion played an active part in the conflict and eventually faced Acnologia when he participates in the war, with the goal of hunting down all the surviving dragon slayers. Irene also faces off against her daughter Erza, and is defeated by her in battle. Irene then kills herself when she is mortally wounded. Her corpse is later defiled by Acnologia as revenge for creating him through dragon slayer magic, and he proceeds with his hunt. Anna Heartfilia, ancestor of the celestial wizard Lucy Heartfilia, attempts to trap Acnologia in a time-space of nothingness due to a side-effect of the Eclipse Gate, but Acnologia manages to consume the endless time-continuum and rampages across the nation. In a final showdown against the black dragon, Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild trap Acnologia's physical body in the spell known as Fairy Sphere, and his spiritual self is destroyed by Natsu with the dragon slayers' combined power, effectively killing him. With Acnologia's death, dragons are rendered extinct in Ishgar and only the Dragon Slayers that survived the war remain of their legacy. However, elsewhere in Earthland, a few dragons still survive. Five exceedingly strong dragons named Ignia (Igneel's biological son), Mercuphobia, Viernes, Aldoron and Selene, known as the Five God Dragons, live on the continent of Giltena, which is largely unexplored. There is also a sixth dragon, named Elefseria, who was originally a self-taught Dragon Slayer himself and the founder of the first wizard guild, Magia Dragon, but transformed into a dragon through overuse of his magic. However, unlike Acnologia, Elefseria was not driven mad by his power and instead remained good, using his power to try and destroy the Five God Dragons, which were themselves more powerful than Acnologia. While the Five God Dragons were not a part of the Dragon Civil War known as the Dragon King Festival, they were so powerful that if they entered combat, all would be destroyed. To that end, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla were sent by Elefseria to try and kill them, starting with the Water God Dragon, Mercuphobia. Mercuphobia, upon meeting them after an encounter with dragon slayers from the guild Diabolus, invited them to his palace beneath the sea and asked them to kill him, as after many years of helping people in redemption for his evil deeds in centuries past, he had begun losing control of his power. Mercuphobia says that before he dies, Natsu and the rest of his team must help him regain his powers, as he has had them stolen by a woman known as "the White Mage" (a woman with a huge crush on Natsu who recently joined Fairy Tail and is operating under the name Touka), and that before he dies, Mercuphobia intends to free the village he lives in from the terrible power of his unintentional curse. However, before they can go after the white mage, three dragon-eaters from Diabolus attack the palace, and announce that they intend to devour the powers of the Water god dragon by consuming the white mage herself. However, it is revealed that Mercuphobia's power wasn't taken away, but rather his power to control himself; taken when Touka used her magic on him, causing him to become her unwilling puppet. As Mercuphobia began to rampage, his friend Caramille, his trusted advisor, asked Natsu to kill him to prevent anymore destruction. Working together, Natsu and his friends used their magic to seal away Mercuphobia's power, leaving him permanently in human form, leaving him free to live in peace with Giltena's citizens forever. Mercuphobia would then direct Natsu and his friends to the location of Aldoron, unsure if they would even be able to defeat the Wood God Dragon, let alone any of the other three remaining God Dragons. Known Dragons Below is a list of the known dragons seen throughout the Anime and Manga that is Fairy Tail. * Igneel- The Fire Dragon King. Foster father of Dragon Slayer Wizard Natsu Dragneel. Biological Father of Ignia. Killed By Acnologia. Red with beige scales. One of the strongest dragons to ever exist. * Ignia- The Fire God Dragon. Biological son of Igneel. Foster brother of Natsu Dragneel. One of the Five God Dragons. One of the few dragons to escape Acnologia's genocide of the Dragon race. Could transform into a human at will. * Metalicana- An Iron Dragon. Foster father of Dragon Slayer Wizard Gajeel Redfox. Deceased. * Grandeeney- A Sky Dragon. Foster mother of Dragon Slayer Wizard Wendy Marvell. Deceased. * Weisslogia- A White Dragon. Foster father of Dragon Slayer Wizard Sting Eucliffe. Deceased. * Skiadrum- A Shadow Dragon. Foster father of Dragon Slayer Wizard Rogue Cheney. Deceased. * Zirconis- A Jade Dragon. Killed By Acnologia 400 years ago after trying to eat a little girl named Sonya. Saw humans as food rather than as equals. Was brought to the future by the Eclipse Gate and subsequently returned when it was destroyed. * Atlas Flame- A Fire Dragon. Friend and subject to Igneel. Foster uncle to Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. Founder of the Sun Village and later died. Became the Eternal Flame after he died. * Belserion- A Dragon who taught Irene Belserion Dragon Slayer magic. Lived 400 years ago. Killed by Acnologia. * Acnologia- A Dragon Slayer who was turned into a dragon by overuse of his magic. Killed almost all known dragons. Immortal. Could transform into a human at will. Killed by Natsu Dragneel. * Irene Belserion- The creator of Dragon Slayer magic. Mother of wizard Erza Scarlet. Immortal. Could transform into a human at will. Killed herself in a confrontation with her own daughter. Body destroyed posthumously by Acnologia. * Scissor Runner- A Blade(?) Dragon. * Motherglare- An Adamantine Dragon. * Levia * Animus- A dragon of unknown variety. King of Stella. Killed by Natsu Dragneel. * Elefseria- A Dragon Slayer who became a Law Dragon. Self-taught. Founder of the first Wizard Guild, Magia Dragon. Immortal. Keeper of the 100-Years Quest. * Mercuphobia- A Water Dragon. One of the Five God Dragons. Had his magic taken away by Natsu Dragneel and his friends to save the city of Elmina. Rendered human forever. * Selene- A Moon Dragon. One of the Five God Dragons. The only female dragon in the group. Could transform into a human. * Aldoron- A Wood Dragon. The largest of the Five God Dragons. Can read people's minds. Could transform into a human. * Viernes- A Gold Dragon. One of the Five God Dragons. Could transform into a human at will. * Unnamed Dark Dragon * Unnamed Rock Dragon * Miniature Dragons Category:Western Dragons Category:Anime Dragons Category:Manga Dragons